Charlie's Training
by Shunters
Summary: Charlie uses his secret CIA training to get himself out of a painful fate. Charlie tries to keep his past hidden, but knows he cant. Contains hints a Colby/Charlie but no actions etc. Characters involved: Don, Charlie, Dons team & OCs (for charlies past) . A brief appearance from: Larry, Charlies class & FBI mail guy. Other people mentioned. T for language & violence.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Wi not trei a holiday in Sweeden this yer? See the loveli lakes. The wonderful telephone system. ****And mani interesting furry animals. ****Including the majestic moose. ****A moose once bit my sister...**  
**No realli! She was Karving her initials on the moose with the sharpened end ****of an interspace toothbrush given her by Svenge - her brother-in-law - an ****Oslo ****dentist and star of many Norwegian movies: "The Hot Hands of an Oslo D****entist", ****"Fillings of Passion", "The Huge Molars of Horst Nordfink"... ****Mynd you, moose bites Kan be pretti nasti...**

I apologise for the quote from Monty Python, the person who wrote it has been fired.

**The actual Disclaimer which I wrote myself I did: I do not own. Don't own Charlie or Don or any of the others. I do however own the plot, the plot is all mine, and I intend to keep it. I also own the OCs. Also one speech thing in a later chapter is taken directly from Person of Interest, however Charlie says it apposed to a character from PoI (this is not a crossover)**

**On with the show...**

**Prologue**

**Charlie's POV - Friday Morning - Colby's Apartment**

_I woke up on Colby's sofa - not wanting to be alone after a particularly horrid case. Dad had gone out of town for some golfing tour, or something, so I was left alone in my house most nights. When I turned up on Colby's door step - drunk of my ass - he refused to let me go home. _

"_Morning" Colby said rather loudly as he walked over to me. I sat up grimacing at the noise and light. Colby moved leaning on the sofa behind me and asked, "how's the head?" as he clapped right by my ear._

"_arrg" I said flappy at his hands._

"_I'll get you an ice pack and then some coffee and then you can go back to sleep"_

"_fff…" I groaned as I stood up, "no, I, I got ta go ta CalSci"_

"_Charlie, I don't think you can even do maths, let alone teach it."_

"_Course I can"_

"_Oh yeah? What's 57 times 942?"_

"_53,694"_

_Colby grabbed a nearby calculator and checked, "okay. What about the square root of 358?"_

"_18.9208879-"_

"_Ok, ok. You can go"_

"_Thank you" I said walking towards the door_

"_Although you might what to put some pants on first."_

_I looked down and only then did I realise I was just in some old T-shirt and my underwear, "yeah, I'll go do that"_

"_Yeah"_

_After finding my clothes I wandered into the bathroom and changed. Colby insisted on driving me to school - I kind of think he's a bit obsessed with my safety. We stopped by my house to grab my laptop bag and speed to CalSci. When I got to school I ran to class and skidded through the door._

"_Sorry I'm late," I said pretending to be out of breath (that run would have caused most people to be breathless, but when I run however, my legs always give out before my lungs), "ok, so what are we doing today," I walked over to the board put my laptop bag down, "no, seriously, what are we doing today? I have no clue."_

_This caused a quick laugh and a chorus of whispers through the class. One student finally said, "We're doing Linear Algebra Professor"_

"_Oh yes, I remember. Linear Algebra - the math of matrices and vectors, how to manipulate them and use them. One important mathematical application is the solution of large sets of simultaneous equations and some of the ideas in this area have unexpected practical applications, such as the technology behind internet search engines" I began._

_After finishing my hellish class Larry stopped by. He told me that I didn't look well and that I should go home and get some rest. He told me that he and Ameta would cover the rest of my lessons. I gratefully excepted. I got into the parking lot, were I was going to call a cab, when someone jumped me. I fought all four attackers off with ease. Suddenly a fifth man jumped out of a nearby black van and smacked a bat over my head. I tried to fight off the looming darkness, but the weight was too much. They shoved me into the van as I blacked out._


	2. Mole

**Please note I am still in school so the likelihood of mistakes in the aspects of government organisations or medical or anything else like that is high.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own anything, accept for the order that the words go in, the story line and Pete.**

**+  
**

**Charlie's POV - God Knows When - God knows Where**

I awoke feeling my head pounding like a drum with my wrists burning and aching. My whole arms could feel the strain as well. My feet grazed the floor, and my back was aching and throbbing from being in that position for too long. My training kicked in immediately, I kept my breathing steady (even though it felt like a sledgehammer had been taken to my chest and I was inhaling razor blades), I kept my eyes glued shut and hung there with my ears open.

"Your brother has twenty minutes to wake up, before _I_ wake him up. We'll contact you again soon," a gruff voice called out from the darkness, obviously not talking to me.

**Normal POV - LA F.B.I Office**

Megan walked into the war room and sat down at the table, "Don, what's going on? Why'd we need to come in so urgently on our days off?" Megan asked, worried a terrorist attack was going to happen (or something else just as common and terrible in their job), "you sounded frantic on the phone, you asked about Charlie, did something happen to him?"

"Megan, thanks for coming. Okay, are you sure none of you have seen my brother today?" Don asked standing, too nervous to sit down.

"Wiz Kid? No haven't seen him since yesterday morning. I dropped him off at CalSci," Colby replied a bit confused as to what was going on.

"I haven't seen him since then," agreed David.

"Me either" Megan nodded.

"Don, what's going on?" Colby asked sitting up, interlocking his hands and placing them on the table.

"No-one's seen or heard from Charlie since yesterday morning. He's not at CalSic, he's not here, he's not at home," Don scratched the back of his neck, "I was hoping you guys had, and now that I know no-one has we can start an investigation."

"Have you tried tracing his cell phone?" asked Megan, who was starting to get very worried.

"No," Don dug into his pocket and threw something on the table, "it's smashed, that's what made me worry in the first place."

There was a knock at the door followed by the F.B.I mail guy walking in, "Don got something for you, there's no return address, but it passed all security procedures."

"Ok, thanks Pete." Don said as he took the mail from Pete.

Don turned to the others. His heart rate quickened, he started to dread what the package contained. His team looked at each other, knowing what was inside. Don opened the package and pulled a CD/DVD out. The CD/DVD was just a plain silver disc with 'Play Me!' written in blue ink on it. They all knew what the nature of the recording was, they just didn't know how bad it was going to be. Don took a deep and shaky breath as he opened the clear case and removed the CD/DVD. He walked over to the computer and slipped it in. Don clicked the play button and walked to his seat at the U shaped table. A black screen came on and then revealed Don's worst nightmare. His heart stopped. His fears were confirmed. A shirtless man, in jeans with Charlie's iconic curly hair came on screen, dangling from the ceiling.

"Agent Eppes. I have your brother, Charlie, here. Now he's been out for about 24 hours – since I literally smashed a wooden baseball bat over his head. To be fair it was fairly cracked beforehand, but still… Anyway. I've already, shall we say, taken a bit of my angry out on him, and I'm sure you won't want me to do that again," the digitally distorted voice came from a man dressed in all black (including mask + gloves), "I'm gonna let you take a closer look at my handy work, you know - let what's at stake really sink in," the man moved out of the camera's view and zoomed it in on Charlie.

"Don, what are all those scars from?" Colby asked. He then thought '_wow, I didn't know Charlie had abs. Wait, mind wondering again, this is bad - Charlie's been kidnapped. Wait oh my God, this is really happening, oh crap_'

"I, I don't know," Don barely got out, too busy staring at the horrid sight that was his brother's bloody and bruised torso. When he looked closer he could see several white scars. '_What were those scars from? Is that from a bullet?_' Don thought.

"So, now that you've had time to take in his condition, I'll tell you what I want. I want you to deliver $87,000 to a predetermined location or he will die. If we see anyone but you or with you, he will die. If you follow us, he will die. If you track the money, he will die. If you do not follow our orders to the T, well you get the point. Since your brother has not woken yet, I'm gonna let him rest, he's gonna need it," the scrabbly voice said, "Your brother has twenty minutes to wake up, before _I_ wake him up. We'll contact you again soon."

"Oh God, Charlie," Don slumped in his chair and rubbed his face.

"Don, what are we gonna do?" Colby asked his boss and close friend.

Don took a deep breath to try a calm his nerves, "we're… we're going to treat this like any other case," don said as he stood up and walked into the middle of the U shaped table, "okay," he took another breath, "Megan, David you re-watch the video - look for any detail we might have missed. Colby you're with me - we're gonna check for witnesses."

With that Don left the room. Colby stood, gave a quick nod to the others and followed Don.

**Normal POV - 15 minutes Later**

Don stepped out of the lift followed by Colby. Megan then excitedly ambushed them, "Don! We were thinking $87,000 is a bit specific and a bit low – I mean Charlie's a vital consultant for many (not so) secret government organisations they could have asked for a lot more, why $87,000? Also we looked at the interior designs and there's five meat factories that it could be. Three of which are still in use with no way of Charlie being there. Which just leaves two for us to check, I've got David doing background checks on the owners."

"Oh that's great Megan. Colby and I got a few witness statements: saying they saw a fight between six men - five against one, it ended when one got smashed over the head with a baseball bat and put in a black Ford-looking van. Said that at first they thought it was Professor Charlie Eppes they took, but that it couldn't have been because of his quote unquote 'epic fighting style'. We also got partial plate '260'. So let's look into that van," Don replied.

"Hey Don, I just did checks on the two factories one is owned by a James Oak and the other by a Daniel Reed," David said as he walked up to join the others.

"That's great David. Do either of them own a black van partial plate '260'?"

"Um, yes James own a black Ford"

"Great. Where's his factory?"

"I got the address here. It's 10 minutes away."

"Good. Let's go guys. Megan call an ambulance on the way, have it wait around the corner until we clear the scene"

**Charlie's POV**

I hung there for the 20 minutes trying to stay awake and act asleep.

Finally a voice cut through the darkness, "Twenty minutes up Charlie. Hello again Don. Now I've learnt that wooden baseball bats break easily, so I've discovered the wonders of aluminium baseball bats," I could hear my captor move closer to me. I knew to make my move soon and inwardly prepared myself for a hit, "so where should I hit him, here?" I could feel the cold metal against my clothed leg, "here?" the metal on my arm, "here?" my hip, "no, here, yeah here's good," my ribs, he removed the bat and I could hear him move in front of me.

I chose then to strike. I grasped hold of the hook which a hung from and in one swift motion snapped my eyes open and wrapped my legs around my captor's neck, while his back was turned. He gasped in shock, dropped the bat and grasped my legs. I twisted my body and a lovely crack snap confirmed my actions. I removed my legs and he fell to the floor. Dead. '_oh look at that_' I thought _'how kind to die just below me_'. I smiled to myself and stood on his body. '_ah that's better_' I thought as a bit of the tension was removed from my shoulders. I stood on my toes and removed the rope from the hook. "oh God," I said quietly as I rolled my shoulders, "much better".

I looked around the room and discovered I was in a meet factory. I also discovered that all my items were laid out on a metal table against the nearest wall, "man it's like they wanted me to escape". I walked to the table and picked up my 3 inch military blade. I cut the rope off my wrists and re-strapped the knife to my ankle. I picked up my white T-shirt and looked down at my (now bloody and bruised) well-built torso. I saw the scars. I traced my finger over a particularly horrible scar which ran from my just below my right peck to my left hip. The memory came flooding back of one other time I was kidnapped. I was still working for the CIA at the time. That brought a thought to my head, '_I'll have to tell Don and dad how I got the scars now, that'll be fun_'. I got my mind back on track and put my shirt on. "ok. Shirt, hoodie," I picked up my black zip up hoodie, put it on and restarted my inventory, "my belt, my laptop bag," I opened my bag and checked the contents, "laptop, three textbooks, pens, charger, notebook… my badge, my handcuffs. Great all there," I turned back to the items on the table, "my holster," I put my belt and holster on, "my Beretta 92 and spare ammo." I picked up my old CIA gun and holstered it. I placed the ammo in my bag.

The CIA had recently contacted me to enlist my help in catching several moles, which is why I started to carry my gun again. The only reason I accepted was because I knew there was more than likely a mole in the FBI and that it could affect my brother Don. I never would have accepted if they hadn't brought up the FBI – not after what they made me do.

I grabbed my laptop bag and flung it over my shoulder. I picked the camera up off its tripod and shoved it into my bag. I walked to the door and put my ear to it. I could hear at least 2 voices. I withdraw my gun and stepped away from the door. I cocked my gun and opened the door with the sleeve of my hoodie. I looked left – dead end. I looked right – two men talking just by the corner. From what I could hear they were talking about how they wanted to hear my screams. I retreated back into the room to search my would-be-torturer's corpse. I picked up his gun – a standard CIA issue Beretta 92, he was the mole in the CIA.


	3. Questions

**I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school's just been hectic ATM - GCSEs and what not.**

**And sorry if any of the info involving guns or medical knowledge is wrong. I'm still in school so yeah...**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, especially idadri for your lovely comments thanks! :)**

**Enjoy...**

**Charlie's POV**

I held my captor's gun in my left hand and knelt down beside my would-be-captor. I pulled his black mask of. He was Special Agent James Oak, he was on my list of suspects. And my friend. I stood back and looked down on him with hate. I pushed my feelings aside for the time being to escape. I held my own gun in my right hand, and James' gun in my left. I walked back over to the door and cocked both guns. I stepped into the hallway and looked down at the two men – both of which had moved into my view. I raised my arms. I pulled the triggers. BANG! BANG! I shot them both in the side – just to stop them from chasing me. They fell to the floor clutching their sides and groaning. The one on the left turned over to see what happened, the other stayed on his uninjured side writhing in pain. I holstered my gun, still holding James'. I strolled over to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the fat, bold one, laying on his back asked (rather loudly).

"You kidnapped me, remember?" I responded as he raised his gun. Before he got a chance to pull the trigger I kicked his hand down, following with a swift kick to his injured side. I picked up his gun – a standard police issue Glock 22 (he's not well enough dressed for an FBI), he's the mole in cop's department. I held the barrel of his gun and smacked the dirty cop in his temple – causing a blackout. I stashed his gun in my laptop back. I walked around to the other man and pulled his gun out – a standard military issue Beretta M9. The army mole. I knocked the guy out the same as the other and stashed his gun as well. I looked down at my now blood-covered hands and wiped them on my shirt.

I withdrew my own handgun, again holding two, as I rounded the corner and began to walk down the hall. I walked down the hall, random crates scattered everywhere. As I approached the double doors at the end of the corridor I heard more voices.

"Wha' the 'ell's takin' James so long?" a British, Australian sounding voice asked.

"You know how he likes his torcher," another younger voices replied.

"Still, i' shouldn' take tha' long. And if i' were we would be able to 'ear 'is screams," the first voice suspecting something was wrong (which it was, for him), "go check on 'im."

I holstered my own gun and put James' in my bag. I walked behide a nearby crate and pulled my knife from my leg.

"Alright, fine," the second voice sighed as the door opened.

Once the man walked past me, I sprung out, I wrapped a hand around his mouth, put a knee in his back and slit his throat. I then lay his body behind the crate and sheathed my knife. I wipped my blooded hands on my shirt again. I pulled the man's gun out – a standard NSA Lugar 9mm pistol. He was the mole in the NSA. I walked back to the double doors and cocked my gun. I looked through the dirty window. A man was sitting, with his back to the door, at a table on the left side of the room drinking some whiskey. There was a metal fridge in the left corner, a blue sofa against the right wall with a coffee table in front of it. I opened the door quickly, stepped into the room and shut it silently behind me. I stalked up to him and BANG! Shot him in his left shoulder – no critical damage, just pain. He yelled in agony, jumped out of his chair and spun round clutching his shoulder.

"Wha' the 'ell are you doin' 'ere?" the man grunted in frustration and pain.

"Oh for God's sake, would you people stop asking me that – you kidnapped me," I replied still pointing my gun at him as I strode towards him. I closed the gap and punched him in the jaw just as he fired his gun. I felt a sharp pain in my left side, but did not look, instead I holstered my gun a ripped his off him while he was still dazed. I pulled my handcuffs from my laptop bag, yanked his hands behind his back and cuffed him. I pushed him down and put my foot on his back.

I lifted my turned-red shirt and inspected the GSW. The bullet just grazed in and out of my side, I knew it would not do much harm so, I pulled him up and shoved him onto the sofa. I stood in between him on the coffee table, placing his gun on the table behind me. I grabbed hold of his jaw with my left hand, making him look at me.

"Why'd you kidnap me?" I questioned him. He just laughed. I punch him with my right hand. He spat some blood out to the side, looked back and laughed. I held his chest down, turned around and looked at his gun – Glock 23 a standard FBI issue (and he wears a suit). He's the mole in the FBI. I turned back to him and removed my hand. I put my foot on his chest, he looked down at it then looked to me and frowned. I smiled at him, lifted the end of my trouser and withdrew my knife.

"Now I know that you don't know what I used to do, cus if you did, you would start to shout your deepest secrets from the rooftops. Now I'm gonna give you one more chance to answer me, before I relapse into my old ways," I said while leaning on my knee and twirling my knife. I moved my foot off him and sat on the edge of the coffee table, "so, why'd you kidnap me?" he just smiled, "ok. You brought this on yourself."

I put his gun in my laptop bag and re slung it over my shoulder. I punched him again, then walked over to the table he was sitting at earlier. I put me bag down by it. The table had lots of cool torcher devices on it (convenient for me). I unrolled a black case, it was full of different sized pins, needles and some small pliers and knives.

"Uhuh. Here we go," I said as I picked up the black roll-up case and turned around. I walked over to the coffee table and placed the case on it. I pulled ou inch needle and walked around to the FBI rat, "hmm," I said looking at his sleeve, "now that won't do," I passed the needle to my other hand and withdrew my knife again. I pushed him down and cut a patch off his sleeve at the elbow. I put my knife away again. I held him down with my left hand and held the needle in my right.

"The Ulnar Nerve. The largest nerve in the human body, that is unprotected, it goes from the shoulder to the finger nail beds. Where it passes through the elbow it's know as the funny bone," with that I plunged the needle into the nerve, he started struggling under my grip and yelled in pain, then he started grinding his teeth together, "why. Did you. Kidnap Me?"

After another minute he grunted, "alrigh', alrigh'. Urgh. Take I' ou'."

I pulled the needle out of his arm and sat him back up.

"I may as well, I 'ave nothin' t' loose. K, so this guy comes t' me one day wiv a lis' of names says they're corrup' law enforcement, then 'e says, I wan' ya t' take this guy 'is name's Charlie Eppes. 'e says ya take 'im 'n' 'old 'im for $87,000, 'e then says af'er tha' ya keep 'im 'n' make 'im 'ack in ta some banks 'n' take ou' millions 'n' move from sta'e ta sta'e 'n' one day drop 'im in Ohio or Tennessee or someplace like tha' away from LA."

"What was this guy's name?"

"Derrick Bird. 'e said 'e was an old friend of yours 'n' when I asked if we should kill ya 'e said 'n' I quo'e 'he's gonna get what's coming to him, and that's gonna be worse than death'."

"I should have guessed Derrick was behind this," I said as I scratched the back of my neck, "ok, just one more thing."

"mm?"

"Night night."

"What?" he asked as I punched him in the temple – causing a blackout.

I turned around and walked round the table I put the needle away, rolled up the black case and put it away. I picked up my laptop bag and walked out of the room. I started to walk down the long, winding corridor in the thick dark shadows.

**Can I get your view on who Derrick should be please:**

**a) Charlie's Ex-boyfriend (and Charlie be bi) and Charlie has arrested lots**

**b) Charlie's rival**

**c) Other (specify) **

**Thanks guys :)**


	4. Escape

**I'm alive! Yes, I do still live. **

**Sorry about not updating for a while, just kind of been busy with school and was thinking of where to go with this. So I know you don't want to hear me babble so, here's the thank yous...**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and to those who answered my question from the end of the last chap. Especially 'idadri' and 'Spiorad43Ceol' for your input on the matter.**

**And now on with the shows...**

**Normal POV – Arrival of Don at the meat factory**

Don's SUV pulled up beside the meat factory, behind Megan's. Don leapt out of his SUV followed by Colby. Megan and David jogged round to meet Don. They were all wearing full FBI gear; shirt, vest, guns the lot.

"What's the plan Don?" Colby asked.

"David, Colby you take the back and canvass the area, look through any windows etcetera, find the location of the perps. Do not enter until I give the ok. Megan you're with me," Don replied.

"Ok, let's go," David tapped Colby on the shoulder and ran off to the back.

"I'm going in," Don told Megan and started to walk away.

Megan grabbed Don's arm to stop him, "no Don, you can't just walk in there blind."

"Megan, it's Charlie"

"Look Don, it's suicide, you can't just wallce in there and ask for him back."

"Fine I'll wait for Colby and David to report back."

Megan's face dropped to a serious, shocked face. Don turned around and what he saw stopped his heart.

**Charlie's POV**

I walked out from the deep caverns of the meat factory into the lobby area. There were two blue doors indicating the exit. I peered through the one unboarded window and saw a black SUV. '_Oh God there's more' _I thought. I withdrew my gun again, cocking it. I burst through the door, gun at the ready. I saw two people standing by a second SUV, the girl moved into view. It davwas Megan.

"Oh thank God it's you and not another one of those pricks," I said as I lowered my gun.

**Normal POV**

Don's heart stopped. He saw his little brother stand staring at them, gun directed at them, breathing hard, covered in blood, with a fierce look on his face that Don hoped to God to never see on his baby brother's face.

"Oh thank God it's you and not another one of those pricks," Charlie said as he lowered his gun. He put the safety back on the gun and holstered it and throw his head back to breath. Don and Megan stared at his now crimson top.

"What?" Charlie looked down following their eyes to his shirt, "oh, it's not my blood," he walked over to a stunned Don and Megan.

"How, how'd you escape?" Don asked as he hugged Charlie.

"And how'd you get a gun?" Megan asked.

Charlie broke out of the hug, "Um, well, that's classified," Charlie said awkwardly as he scratched the back out his neck.

"What? Are you kidding me Charlie?" Don almost yelled at him. Charlie just put his hands up in defence.

"Colby, David you can come back now, we found Charlie," Megan said into the radio.

"What? Is he-" Colby's worried voice rang through the radio.

"No, no, he's fine."

"Ok, thanks"

"Hey Don, can I borrow your phone?" Charlie asked.

"Who are you gonna call now Charlie, I mean you were kidnapped and held hostage for 24 hours," Don replied.

"24 hours?!"

"yeah, what you didn't know?"

"No, I thought it was 12 hours, 18 at the most."

"So, who do you wanna call now Charlie?"

"I was supposed to meet someone for dinner yesterday. I need to call them and tell them I'm alright and reschedule."

"Alright, fine. Just, just don't wonder far, okay? I wanna keep an eye on you for a while," Don said as he pulled his phone out and passed it to Charlie. Charlie flipped the phone open and dialled a number for the very person who he spent years hating, only to be very thankful for him.

"Hey John, it's Eppes… No, yes it is me… I was kidnapped… Whiskey Bravo Delta Romeo Three Nine Five Tango Charlie Echo Nine," Charlie took a deep breath, "… no no no, John!... no John! I found them… oh really? That doesn't sound like something I'd say?! Well how about this?! Fuck you!" with that Charlie angrily hung up and put the phone on the car bonnet. Colby and David arrived just in time to hear the end of the angry conversation. The four agents stood in shock at the usually calm and sweet Charlie's rage.

"He'll call back," said and rubbed his face, then sighed, "Oh hey guys. I'm fine. This isn't my blood," he said as he gestured to his body.

"Um, who's blood is it?" Colby asked

"It's, well that's classified, and before you ask how I got out that's also classified," Charlie replied. Don opened his mouth to ask something when his phone rang. Charlie picked it up and saw it was his 'friend' John. Charlie answered it, "Eppes… oh hey John. What's up?" he asked sarcastically, "… oh really you do huh?... yeah, yeah I found them, there were five… uhuh, yeah they were the ones who kidnapped me… uh um urgh… yeah, I'm not alone… FBI… my brother, Agent Reeves, Agent Granger and Agent Sinclair… yeah, no I understand… I'll text it to you… yeah, bye," Charlie finished the conversation, hung up and texted John the address. He dov into his laptop bag and pulled out his badge.

Charlie put on that 'Federal Agent Face' that Don did oh so well, flashed his badge to the four confused faces and said, "Agent Eppes, CIA, this is my crime scene now. That building's off limits."

"What the _hell_?" Colby asked no one in particular.

"You're in the CIA? How could you not tell me?!" Don yelled.

"One, I quit before you moved back to LA so there was no point in telling you. Two, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone because it would've endangered me and most of the CIA. Three, as I said I quit and the things I did – the things they made me do, I – I just wanted to forget that part of my life," Charlie answered.

"What do you mean endanger most of the CIA? And what did they make you do?" Don asked outraged, confused and sickened by the thoughts that came to his mind.

"That's classified," Charlie sighed, Don's face turned to that of a pissed off brother, "look when my old handler, now boss/handler/I don't even know what, gets here I'll see about telling you, okay?" Don let out a frustrated sigh, "look it's the best I can do, alright?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Don said and leant against the car.

"Hey, Charlie, do you mind me asking how you got those scars we saw on the ransom video?" Colby asked.

"Yeah are they from when you were in the CIA?" Megan followed.

"um, arg," Charlie stood, finger on lips thinking for a moment.

**Same question:**

**Who should Derrick be?**

**a) Ex-boyfriend (Charlie is bisexual)**

**b) Rival (someone Charlie's arrested multiple times)**

**c) Ex-boyfriend who can understand Charlie's way of thinking, who also got arrested by Charlie multiple times (but got out of jail using power and money each time. Except last time he lost everything)**

**d) Other (specify)**

**PS I know this chap was kind of short, but I'm working on getting my other chap up and I had this really good idea for a CSI one-shot.**

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Derrick

**Hey, so this is just a short chapter to give some info on Derrick really. I will try and update soon, promise.**

**Charlie's POV**

They asked me about my scars. I knew I had to tell them, but I couldn't tell them everthing. I took a deep breathe, "yeah, ok. Yeah," I nodded, "um, I did get them when I was in the CIA," I took my black zip-up hoodie off and put it on the bonnet of Don's SUV. I leant back against it with my elbows on the bonnet by my hoodie and looked up at the roof.

"Charlie, you're bleeding," Colby stated.

"No, no it's not my blood"

"Yes it is," Colby pulled my shirt up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"That's a bullet wound."

"It's just a scratch," I pulled my knife out to the surprise of everyone else. I turned and cut a sleeve off my hoodie, cut it in half and tied it around my waist, "what?"

"Why am I surprised you carry a knife?" Colby more stated than asked.

"So Charlie what about those scars?" Megan asked again.

I sighed, "Just, just give me a sec," I scratched the back of my neck.

I was gathering my thoughts when something caught my eye – a glint on the roof. I pushed off the SUV as I figured out what it was. I yelled, "get down!", grabbed the nearest person to me (who happened to be Colby) and hit the floor, "get down!" I yelled again and the others got the message, just as they did a shot rang out. I sprung up, dropped my laptop and ran into the building. Adrenaline and training allowing me to get up the stairs and reach the roof in less than two minutes. I causually opened the door and leant against the frame, croosing my arms, "hey Derrick," I said to the man packing the rifle away. He turned round. I used my moment of surprise, I ran at him and tackled him to the floor. We fell to the ground. I straddled him with my knees and pinned his arms to the floor.

"Charles Eppes, just like old times," Derrick smirked.

"Well slightly different to before I arrested you. You really are a jackass, you know that?" I replied.

"I know. That's what makes me so fun," Derrick said with his usually flirty smile.

"That's not going to work on me this time Derrick. I know what a manipulative dick you are," I gritted through my teeth.

"Aww, but you know you love it," he said with a feint pout and moved to close the gap between us. I pulled away and punched him in the face. He spat to the side and laughed. I pulled him up by his shirt and pushed him over to the door. I pushed him up against the wall next to it. I pinned him there, breathing heavily.

The tension between us was collosal. He moved forward kissing me. Whikle he was distracted with that I grabbed my gun, along with his. I threw his off the roof as I held mine under his chin.

I pulled away, "glad to see that still works," I smiled, "now move!" I said hardening my look.

"You know I'm gonna get out in two, three days the most. What's the point Char?"

"You don't get to call me that, not anymore."

"The point still stands. I will get out in three days, and then I _will_ come after you. You know I will baby, I can't live without you."

"I know that's complete bullshit. I talked to the corrupt FBI – told me that you were gonna give what's coming to me."

"Oh, you know me."

"Unfortunately I do, so move," I pulled him away from the wall and cocked my gun. I faced a chose – arrest him and allow him to come after me until one of us dies, or kill him now and finally cut the ties to my CIA past.

**Thanks to y'all who reviewed. And thanks for reading :)**


	6. The End!

**Hello! So I hope you've enjoyed my fic so far. I've certainly enjoyed writing it. Sadly this is the end :( *sob sob* I know very sad. **

**Reviews are always great! :D**

**So on with the show...**

**Don's POV**

BANG! A gun shot rang out through the open lot. I saw a man fall over – dead. My heart stopped. "Shot fired! Let's go!" I ordered.

Megan grabbed my arm, "Don, wait. One, it's a CIA case and two it's not safe."

Just as a was about to protest a black SUV pulled up. A brown, fluffy haired man jumped out. He wore a suit and sunglasses, "CIA," he said flashing his badge, "where's Agent Charlie Eppes?"

I didn't say a word, just pointed to the roof where a man stood holding (what I assumed was) a gun and standing over (what I guessed was) a dead body. The man looked up at the roof and ran into the building. I hoped to God t wasn't Charlie who got shot.

**Charlie's POV**

I shot him. I lived with this man for a year, dated him for just under two and arrested him three times. He was the one who put me back together after the CIA assignments, he was the one who had to drive me home after too much alcohol, he was the one who had to pull me away from the edge too many times for me to count (and I'm a mathematical genius). He was the one who turned, he was the one who lost everything when I arrested him, he was the one who almost killed me. He was the last tie to my old life. And I cut it like it was just a piece of tape. I shed a silent tear for my old life and my old lover-rival. I heard the door behind me. I wiped the tear away, whirled round and pointed my gun at the ease dropper.

"Whoa Charlie, it's just me – John," the sly man told me with his hands in a non-threatening position.

"Oh. Sorry John," I holstered my gun. He saw the look on my face – saw that it was distant and rueful.

"You okay? What's up?" he asked as he moved towards me.

"Yeah, just, um, Derrick," I said pointing behind me to the body. I had introduced him to Derrick before (when we were still together).

"Oh God, Charlie," he put a hand on my shoulder, "well at least he won't come after you, again," he gave me a smile to comfort me (though it didn't quite work).

"Yeah, I know," I took a deep breath, took one last look at Derrick's corpse and asked, "can we, can we go now."

"Yeah, 'course," he put his arm on my back and steered me out the door.

When we got outside I turned to John and said, "no one here knows. About Derrick, about me being bi, nothing. Not yet anyway, so can you just leave that to me?"

**Colby's POV**

I was relieved when Charlie walked out of the building. He turned to the CIA guy, John I presumed, and whispered something to him. CIA nodded. I was going to smile at Charlie, until I saw the look on his face. I had seen it before. I had seen it many times in the war, and I know it alone came from seeing a friend die.

Charlie walked up to us, with CIA in tail, and said, "guys, um, this is John," he pointed to CIA, "John, this is my brother Agent Don Eppes. Agent Colby Granger, agent Megan Reeves and agent David Sinclair," he finished pointing as he went.

"Hey, I'm Charlie's boss, handler, partner. It's too confusing," John said shaking our hands as we all exchanged pleasantries.

Once we finished greeting each other Charlie turned to John and stuttered, "um, hey John, um, when the agents saw the ransom video, um they, they um, they saw the scars."

John's face dropped, he put a hand on his hip, used the other hand to rub his face and sighed. CIA then said, "right, yeah, ok," he sighed again, "you can tell them, but they have to sign a secrecy agreement first."

"Guys that alright with you?" Charlie asked as he turned to us.

"Yeah, sure, I just want to know what happened to you," Don replied.

"Yeah, I can keep a secret Charlie, I do work at the FBI," I told him.

"Yes, that's fine," David agreed.

"Yeah, same," Megan said and nodded.

"Charlie you need to get that wound checked out," I reminded him. Don radioed for the ambulance to move in from its position round the corner.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask if you're hurt. You okay?" John asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Well I may have been shot a teeny, tiny bit," Charlie replied.

"You got shot. Again? Really?"

"Hey, it's not as bad as last time."

"You kidding me?" John sighed and Charlie shrugged, "come on let's take a look."

"Okay," Charlie pulled off his shirt and undid the makeshift bandage. Wow, I didn't realise how fit Charlie was. Everyone widened their eyes and stared, shocked and surprised at his muscles and scars, "What?" Charlie asked as he saw our faces.

"Nothing, it's just. Wow," Megan breathed staring at Charlie's abs.

"What? Can't a mathematician have abs?" he asked us.

"I don't know how to respond to that," Megan stated as she tried (and failed) not to stare at his abs. I was also trying not to stare. Wow. Those scars really were bad up close. A second later I heard the sirens of the ambulance that Don called. When the van pulled up two medics jumped out.

"Yeah, over here," Don waved to them and pointed at Charlie.

"What's the problem?" the asked as they yelled up.

"Oh, um, I got shot," Charlie told them as he turned.

"Okay sir, come with us," the male medic said as they led Charlie over to the ambulance. They sat him down and started to work on the minor wound.

"Oh, hey John, you need to arrest the guys that are still alive inside. You know, while you still can," Charlie shouted from the ambulance.

"Ok, sure," he yelled back. CIA then turned to us, "David, Don, come with to get the guys would ya?"

"Okay, sure. Come on David," Don said, then followed John.

Megan and I walked over to Charlie and the medics.

"Oh and could you check my shoulder, 'cause I was suspended from my arms for 24 hours."

"Ok sir, we'll do a check-up at the hospital," the female medic said.

Megan asked how Charlie was doing. The young male medic replied, "He was lucky. The bullet just caught him. No major blood lose, should be no organs damaged, we'll patch it up now then double check at the hospital. But he might have some tissue or muscle damage in his shoulders and there could be some unseen internal injuries from the GSW," he then turned to Charlie, "How's the pain?"

Charlie shrugged, "it's there."

"When did you get shot, may I ask," the female medic said.

"Um, I don't know. Well, I walked into the room had a mini fight with a guy, got shot. Then handcuffed the guy and, um… had a little talk with him, for about three, four minutes, then I started to leave, it took about five minutes to get outside. Then I was talking with these guys and was on the phone all for about ten minutes, then I saw something on the roof, and hit the floor to dodge a bullet. And then I ran up the stairs to the roof and fought with the guy on the roof. Then I was on the roof for a bit, walked back down stairs and just hung out till you guys got here…so about 25, 26 minutes ago," Charlie answered as the medic cleaned his wound.

"And you did all that with this wound?" the male medic asked.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded.

"You ran and fought with that?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Yeah, he even told me that he forgot about it," I stated.

"Wow. Um, because of the location of the wound, when we twist to throw a punch or a kick or even how we run, we use that area and muscle region to perform all of those and more actions, and so therefore even with adrenaline the pain should have been too much, especially with the shoulder pain and possible tears."

"Oh, yeah, pain doesn't really bother me. Not any more anyway," Charlie told us, then stared off into the distance obviously remembering something from his past, probably from where he got the scars.

The female medic patched Charlie's GSW up then told him, "sir we your ready we need to get back to the hospital."

"Huh? Oh yeah, you might need to check on the perps which my colleagues are bringing out," Charlie told her.

Don, David and John walked out of the building, each with a handcuffed perp.

"Hey Don," I called as he approached with a perp.

"How's Charlie?

"Yeah, looks alright, needs to go to the hospital to get stiches and a check-up," I told him.

"Okay, great," he replied. He turned to the female medic, "Do you think you could take a look at these three for me?"

"Sure, what's the problem?" the female replied.

"They got shot and we need them alive to carry out their _extremely_ long sentence," Don emphasised 'extremely' saying it to the perp.

"Hey I resent that statement, I have a much better shot than that Don," Charlie told Don as he stood up.

"I can't even… did I just hear my little, the one who's scared of guns say he's a better shot than that?" Don asked, bewildered at Charlie's comment.

The medics checked the perps out in the ambulance, then loaded them and Charlie in the back and drove to the hospital. Don, Megan, David and I followed John to his office where we signed a secrecy agreement. After that we drove to the hospital to pick up Charlie, then we headed back to the FBI and prepared ourselves for the emotional and scaring stories of Charlie's past.

**The End!**

**A/N: Yo, I'm takin' a break from fanfic at the mo 'cause I've got a ten ton o' exams, homework and revision right now. If I get enough interest in this then after Easter (around May) I might possible do a sequel to this where Charlie recalls his past to his friends and family.**


End file.
